


B-rate Horror Films and Chill

by Chrytheos



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Trans Peter Parker, blood warning, horror film esqe violent and gore, i have no idea how to tag stuff im sorry, the story is not about him being trans at all i just want everyone to know, will add tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrytheos/pseuds/Chrytheos
Summary: Peter is a young adult trying his hardest to live normal adult life, with being Spider-man mixed in. The last thing he wanted was to be tormented by hideous monsters and being visited by his worse nightmares on the daily. Can he, with the help of Wade, who he may or may not be in love with, figure out what's causing his life to play out as a B-rate horror film before it's too late?





	B-rate Horror Films and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> A few disclaimers!! 
> 
> My grammar and punctation will not be perfect, this is all just for fun, as well as I am dyslexic, so if words are filled around or the phrasing is kinda weird I'm sorry! I tried my best to reread it a few times, but a lot of the time words I flip around will remained flipped even when rereading. 
> 
> Story later on will get spicy, but I will write in the notes when it does.
> 
> Peter is a trans guy to me, and as a trans guy myself, I will probably use the terms for body parts that I'm comfortable with, but I will put warnings up when the time comes for others in case you feel different about stuff! 
> 
> Peter is a mix of comics, andrew garfield's spidey, and kinda how I just imagine him. Deadpool is the same. (Im not super great at deadpool writing but thats ok)
> 
> Once again this is all for fun!! I had an idea in my head, and its all pretty cheesy and cliche, but I hope ya'll will enjoy it with me. I'll post probably randomly, could be tomorrow or in 2 weeks, just depends how I'm feeling. 
> 
> (Also I wrote this chapter awhile ago, and im not gonna tag the avengers, they are literally never gonna show up again, sorry)
> 
> Leave a comment to make me feel good about myself :3c okay, sorry for the long notes, the rest of the chapters will have short notes.

Everything around Peter was finally silent. He didn’t get the luxury of quiet in his life very often. Between his job, his personal lab work, a small social circle, and being a masked vigilante, his life was anything but peaceful. He was happy to finally get some silence. That was until his ears started to ring. His vision and hearing came back to him all at once, spidey sense signaling for him to move, and fast. He rolled to his left, barely missing the metal arm that crushed the concrete where his skull was moments before, the black material shifting into a crater. 

Right, robot invasion, that’s what was currently happening. Peter launched himself up, dodging another close call from said robot, before jumping onto it’s shoulder and ripping the head off. Good thing about large quantity attacks was that they usually were poor quality builds. He webbed himself up to a roof before the robot detonated into a small explosion. That must be what knocked him out the first time, being as he didn’t remember them doing that. He shook his head a few times to get all his senses back before taking in the scene. Around him, a few avengers were helping to take down the other bots. Iron man and Hawkeye were both doing well up near the roofs taking down the flying ones while Captain America was picking off the rest on the streets. Peter’s spidey sense alerted him to an attack beside him, but before he could dodge, a shot rang out and the bot fell to the roof. 

“Not really the welcome back party I was expected from you guys, though I’m enjoying the fireworks.” Peter glanced over his shoulder to the direction of the sing-song voice to see none other than Deadpool clambering over the roofs edge to the top. He finally swung both his legs up and jumped up, bouncing on the balls of his feet a few times. 

“You were expecting a party?” Peter teased before webbing another robot to swing it towards them as Wade shot it down. “We were having a great time, been nice and quiet.”

“Oh come on, I was gone for a whole month!” Exasperated, Wade raised his hands to the sky before shooting another bot down with the gun held loosely in the air. Peter would be concerned if it was anyone else. “I know you missed my killer personality and stunning good looks! Get it, killer, because I unalive people for a living.” Peter rolled his eyes and made an exaggerated head movement with it so Wade could tell.

Peter couldn’t deny he had missed the merc-turned-kinda-good-guy. For a few months now, Wade had started helping him on patrol and they were a fluid dynamic together in battle. He didn’t unalive anyone when with him, and even hadn’t been taking as many jobs, normally only going after the truly awful guys. Peter still didn’t approve, but it was a step in the right direction. Peter could tell how hard he was trying to be good, and if tagging along with him every night was what made Deadpool happy, he wasn’t against it. He would also be lying if he said he wasn’t harboring a crush for the Merc with the Mouth. It had started a while ago, and slowly blossomed to something he had under control, real small crush, it was just puppy love, really. 

Wade wrapped his arm around Peter’s waist to pull him back from a robots fire and Peters heart stuttered. Wade spun them around, his larger back now facing the robot and Peter pressed against his chest. He shot off a few rounds and took down the rest of the bots near them. When Wade loosened his hold a bit, Peter quickly backed up, hand pushing off the bulk of Wade’s chest, finger tips lingering a bit more than they should. Okay, make that a big crush. 

“Maybe we missed you a bit.” Peter yelled back over the roar of the robots shots going off. He barely heard Tony over the intercom when he spoke.

“Dont use the word we, I definitely didn’t.” Peter ignored the mans voice in his ear to keep talking to Wade.

“How about we get some food after this as your party?” Asking that was probably a bad idea, Peter had work early the next day, but he really had missed his friend and he wanted to catch up. He could see the grin under Wade’s mask, who nodded vigorously towards him and tightened the hand on his waist. Before replying, Wade shot another robot that was getting a bit too close to Clint, who nodded a thanks in return. 

“Its a date, Spidey!” With a backflip off the roof, Wade landing on the street with a crack. “Fucking cheese sticks! Hero landings suck.” Peter heard him mutter before he stood back up to run towards the last few bots on the ground. He watched him skip down the street, fighting back the heat in his cheeks at the idea of a date. There was nothing to get excited about, Wade hit on everyone, he knew that. Really, he was twenty three, simple, normal, statements like that shouldn’t affect him so much, but there he was, once again grateful for the privacy his mask gave him. 

Tony turned in his suit to Peter, disgust clear in his voice over their intercoms. “Did Deadpool just say you two have a date?” 

-

Later that evening, Peter and Wade sat next to each other on the roof of their favorite Mexican joint, eating the take out Wade bought after they argued the whole way swinging there.

“It’s my welcoming party, you can’t make me pay.”

“You’re rich, Wade. I just paid rent, I have like thirty cents to my name.” 

“Fine, I cant say no to you when you pout like that, baby boy.”

“You can’t even see my face.”

“I can hear it.”

Peter glanced over at the other man, masked lifted up above his nose, shoving tacos into his mouth faster than should be humanly possible. The hero smiled at the trust him and Wade had formed over the years of knowing each other. Peter had hated him at first, did his best to avoid him at all costs. Wade always fanboyed at any chance he got when they met, and Peter had no idea how to deal with his constant talking and mind tangents. After one night where Wade took a bullet for him, Peter figured he owed the man at least an hour of his time. After that, they some how fell into a pattern. They’d meet on a rooftop, patrol for awhile, then grab food before heading separate ways. Over the years, they changed it up a bit and would hang out at Wade’s apartment for a while too, before Peter would swing home. 

Never once had Peter showed his face, given a name, or showed Wade his place. Wade put a lot of trust into him, giving a name and address, but he couldn’t return all of it. He was too worried about what could happen to his friends, to his aunt. Wade himself wouldn’t intentionally do anything, he knew that, but what if someone found out he knew Spidermans secret identity. What would happen to Wade then, what could someone do to break him? Peter couldn’t burden him with that. 

Hed be lying to himself if he said it also wasnt because he was afraid Wade would find him boring. He wasnt much in the looks department, and with his acne from his hormones mixed with freckles littering his face and always unruly hair, he wasnt too confident. He was awkward and had a hard time talking to people, nothing like his quick witted hero persona. The hero is who Wade worshipped, who Wade thought was funny and perfect, not him. Not Peter Parker. 

“And I said, even I couldn’t be paid enough to go into there, don’t you agree, my man?” Peter snapped back to the present when Wade elbowed his side, handing him the last taco, big grin on his face. Wade had been talking to him the whole time about the job he came back from, but Peter had completely zoned out, yet another thing to feel bad about. He took the food from Wade’s outstretched hand, flipping it over a few times before handing it back.

“Thanks, but I’m good.” Peter pulled his mask back down over his mouth, covering the frown he brought onto himself. Wade took it, downing it in three bites, all while bumping his shoulder into his and swinging his legs wildly over the side of the building.

“Whats bugging you, Spidey?” Wade questioned, and Peter could tell her was smirking even without looking at him. 

“Im not even going to humor you with explaining the difference between bugs and arachnids.” His voice was quiet and came out heavier than he meant to. “But, it’s nothing. Dont worry your pretty little head about it.”

“He thinks we’re pretty!” Wade clasped his hands together to his chest, leaning his body to rub against Peter’s side. Peter pushed him back upright, keeping his laugh inside him. Letting Deadpool know you enjoy something he does is never a good idea, he'll never stop. Wade threw an arm over his shoulder. “You can talk to me if you need to, Spidey. I’m perfect for it, I’ll forget about it in a few weeks anyways.” Peter knew that wasn’t true. Wade couldn’t remember what he ate for breakfast, but he could remember exactly what him and Peter did on patrol three months ago. He never forgot anything about Peter.

“I can’t tell you. That’s the problem.” Wades hand around his shoulder tightened. Before he could could ask more, Peter’s spidey sense stared screaming. He immediately shot up, body dizzy with the force of it. 

“Uh oh, I know that stance. What is it Lassie, Timmy fall in a well?” Wade’s tone was light, but his body was already in a defensive stance next to him. He scanned everywhere, but he couldn’t find what was wrong. Normally he could pin point when his sense was this strong, but it was engulfing him, like he was being crushed. 

“Shut up, theres something seriously wrong, I cant tell where, its too strong.” Wade grabbed his guns, turning to him.

“I’ll check north, you check south?” Wade pulled his mask down, taking off before listening to Peter’s reply.

“Thats south, but sounds good.” Peter called out before falling back off the building and swinging around it. He went a few buildings down, checking in alleys and roof tops before he finally saw something hiding in the shadows of a grimy alleyway. He landed up on the next roof top to take in the situation. A young, blonde woman was at the end of the alley, back turned towards him, and the thing he spotted before, something big, was hunched over at the end behind the trashcans and dumpsters. He climbed off the roof, down the building, behind whatever the thing was as it slowly crawled foward. It was still hidden in shadows like it was made of them, back curled in a sickly manner and huge arms dragging on the ground. There was no way it was human, any more at least. Even when it hit the lit area, it was still shrouded in shadows. Okay, definitely not human. Peter tried to stand as it got closer to the woman to warn her, but his body suddenly wouldnt move. He tried again to lunge foward, but he was completely locked, he tried to simply twitch his fingers and he couldnt even do that. His muscles were totally frozen, only able to move his eyes around. He watched the creature get closer to the woman, he tried to yell, scream for her to run but all that came out was a breath. Panic rose in his throat and the world grew slow as the creature finally stopped behind her. She didnt turn, didnt acknowledge the huge thing behind her, even as Peter tried to scream out. The things claws raised up above its head and without Peter able to move and stop it, its arms came crashing down into the womans shoulders, effortlessly ripping her body into shreds between the huge claws. She stayed standing, no sounds or movement came from her before her body split apart into three segments, collapsed into the cold concrete in a pool of blood and flesh. Peter felt the bile in his stomach rise, but he was unable to move to retch it up, which left him feeling like he was choking. Tears pricked at his eyes, full blown panic and fear spreading across his mind as the creature turned to him. Its hollowed eyes landing on him and started stalking to him instead of playing with the bloody corpse in front of it. 

“Hey, ugly, why don’t you pick on someone your own size. Oh, wow, well half your size, you’re a lot bigger from down here.” Wade had jumped from the fire escape to in front of Peter, katanas brandished, actually making the hero landing. Peter heard him whisper ‘got it’ under his breath before he turned his head to look at Peter. “Psst, Webs, why don’t you get up and help me.” Peter tried to do anything to tell Wade something, but he still couldn’t move. Wade stared at him before turning his attention back to the monster. “What did you do to my friend, you bootleg b-rate horror film Venom knockoff.” Wade’s voice has turned to his serious one, which always made Peter’s skin prickle. The creature just stared back, not moving or reacting to Wade’s words. 

“Hellooooooo?” Wade waved his katana like he would his hand. “You were just two seconds from eating my pal here. Do I not look like as good as Spidey does?” Wade stepped back a bit, slowly, to get closer to Peter. “I’m probably not. Don’t think cancer tastes too good, and baby boy here is always lookin’ like a snack.” Wade finally reached Peter and bent down, front and face still facing the monster, to press his fingers to Peters throat, to feel his pulse. As soon as Wade’s fingers connected with him, fire rushed through peter, kicking his muscles and reflexes into overdrive. 

“Oh thank god-“ was all Wade could get out before Peter sprang up, webbing the creature and slamming it into the wall as hard as he could, before grabbing Wade and slinging them up to the roof. 

When on top, he held onto Wade’s waist still, ready to distance them more if need be. He peeked over the ledge to see the creature... gone? He looked at the wall where he hit it, and it was fine, not broken from impact like before. Even the corpse at the end of the alley was gone, no blood or anything. He snapped back to Wade pushing on him, hand trying to get his fingers to release. 

“Spidey! Super strength, my man, your breaking my pelvis.” Peter quickly let go, keeping his hands hovering over Wade. 

“Shit, I’m so sorry, are you okay?” Wade rocked his hips forward, a cracking sound and a pop and he exhaled. 

“All better! Next time, I can think of something better we can do to break my hip, instead of getting away from-” Wade peered over the ledge. “Where’d it go?” 

“I don’t know. That was- that was a lot. Wade, I couldn’t move. I watched a lady get killed by it and it started coming at me too, and I couldn’t move. Now the things gone without a speck of blood left?” Peter paced the roof back and forth a few times before he climbed a wall of siding to get higher and look down the alley. 

“All I saw was that thing, a puddle of blood and body parts, and you crouching on the ground.” Wade walked over to stand against the wall, looking up at him. “And normally, I’d chalk it up to hallucinations on my part, but unless you got cancer and regenerative power while I was gone, something fucked up just happened.” Peter tried to still his nerves, body already physically shaking from the adrenaline wearing off. The lip of wall under his fingers cracked from the strength he couldn’t seem to contain that night. His vision was a bit blurry, his eyelids were heavy from lack of sleep, and all this stress was taking a toll on him, he couldn’t even think straight. 

“I have no idea what just happened and we need to find out before anyone gets hurt, if someone hasn’t already.” He crawled back down, backflipping off the wall to land in front of Wade. He swayed a bit at the end, and Wade reached out a hand to his shoulder to steady him. 

“Hey, maybe we should wait til tomorrow, eh? You can’t save anyone if you pass out on them first.” Wade’s voice was thick with worry, something he normally didn’t show too often. Peter supported himself by grabbing onto Wade’s forearm. “Besides, it’ll give me some time to talk to some acquaintances and see if this is something that’s been happenin’. Disappearing murder monsters aren’t something we should be going blind with. Maybe me, but we can’t let it hurt a hair on that pretty little head of yours.” He held Peter's head in his hand, squishing his cheeks together like the aunt you hate seeing at family Christmas dinners. 

Wade smiled through his mask, but his voice still carried some worry in it. Peter smiled back, though it didnt show through his mask as well as Wades - he should really ask how he gets his mask so expressive. When his vision started fading a bit, he leaned forward a bit to rest his forehead on Wade’s chest. God, Peter forgot just how big Wade was when next to him. 

“Sorry, blacking out a bit give me a sec.” He stayed still for a minutes to let the colors of Wade’s suit come back to him and the stars to disappear before leaning back. Wade seemed to follow him, before quickly snapping back to stand bone straight. “But I think you might be right this time Wade. Honestly, I can barely stand right now.”

“What can I say, I’m full of good ideas, Spidey.”

“I don’t think that’s what you’re full of.”

“I know something I’d like to be full of right about now.” The words sent a vibration out from Wade’s chest through Peter, causing his spine to shake

“God, Wade, no. Just stop I don’t have the brain power for this right now.” Peter pushed Wade’s hand still resting on his shoulder off. “I need to go pass out, where do you want to meet tomorrow.”

“Oh! Thank you for reminding me, I got you something.” Wade dug through his pockets, hand going deeper than what looked physically possible, before pulling out an iphone box and handing it over to Peter.

“I already have a phone Wade.” An iphone 4 with a screen barely visible behind all the cracks, but still, a phone. 

“I know, but I figured you didn’t want me to know the number, so I got you this one. It only has my number programmed in, so we can let each other know if we need to do an emergency team up or something, like tomorrow! And dont worry I’m not gonna track it or anything. Bros dont out bros, pinky promise.” Peter took the box, fidgeting with it in his hands

“Why one so expensive?”

“Its the same as mine, so we can match.” Wade pulled his out to show him the same phone with a sparkly Spider-man case on it. “Also we can send each other emojis and play games. I was so bored all last month, so I figured this way we can play words with friends while I’m decapitating someone.” Peter’s heartbeat sped up a bit. Did Wade really buy him a phone just to talk to him when he was gone? What did that mean? Wait, no, he should be concerned about that last comment about beheading, not his stupid middle school crush. 

“Well thank you. I, uh, appreciate it.” Peter opened the box to see the phone already in a Deadpool case with some hello kitty charms hanging off of it. “Really, Wade?”

“What? I gotta let people know I’m your sugar daddy some how.” Wade winked - again, how is he doing that - back at him before stepping back to the edge of the roof. 

“You’re not my sugar daddy.” Peter called back flatly. 

“I can settle for just daddy.” Wade’s voice dropped to almost a growl, causing Peter’s face to flush. 

“NO-“

“Shhhh, just let daddy take care of you.” Wade finished with stepping off the roof and falling down to the ground, cursing about a broken ankle before heading off to where Peter couldnt hear him anymore. 

Peter huffed an annoyed sigh out before turning back to swing home to his apartment. When he landed on the roof and scurried into his home, he felt the new phone vibrate and checked it. The contact name was a skull and poo emoji with an L next to it, and the icon was Wade with his mask pulled up to his nose, honest to god smile on his face. 

if anything happens again let me know ok? i can b there faster than u can say chimichanga! <3

He may have fallen asleep looking at the picture of Wade.


End file.
